Love
by littlelostfox
Summary: This a total Mashiro/Sou fic. Major Spoilers from volume 4 are in this story. Could be Yoai or hetersexual, just depends on how you envision the characters.


A/N: Okay so I might be starting to come across as a person who loves yoai but that's totally not true

**A/N:** Okay so I might be starting to come across as a person who loves yoai but that's totally not true. As of now I think there are only 3 yoai pairings I actually like; Hiei/Kurama, Mashiro/Sou, and James Potter/Sirius Black(when they were Hogwarts students). A friend of mine got me badly hooked on this series (After School Nightmare). This is only a one shot. This story has been screaming at me from the bad of my mind since I read vol. 4 and now even though I've got other stories to finish, if I don't write this one I'll never get a chance to think about the plot lines of my other stories.

Oh, this is a continuation of what happens between Mashiro and Sou in vol. 4. 'though I have read up to vol. 6, vol. 4 is my favorite.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I really do like this series, I don't own it. T-T

**Wednesday Night**

Mashiro lay on his bed in his dorm room after trying and failing miserably to explain to Shinbashi what had happened between himself and Sou on the roof earlier. Although, now that he thought back on it he couldn't quiet understand his feelings either so how could he have possibly explained them to anyone else?

'_Because I…talked to him for a moment…I got to see an expression I'd never seen before.' _Mashiro closed his eyes, thinking back to the expression that he'd seen on Sou's face during their conversation in the kendo dojo. _'I felt like…like I knew him just a little bit better. And I want to remember what it looked like…Is this how a girl would feel?'_ He opened his eyes again, staring up at the ceiling while deep in thought. _'I don't know…but I'm…I'm just…going to feel it.' _He sighed, turning his head to the side. _'Whether my eyes…are open or closed…I am just me. This is the real—'_

The sound of someone knocking on the door brought him out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"Who is it?" He asked, looking to the door.

"Its me." Sou's voice came from the other side of the door.

Mashiro bolted out of the bed. _'What is Sou doing here!?'_ He scrambled to get to the door before Sou could open it.

He opened the door just a little bit, panting and red faced.

Sou looked at him curiously. "What's with the panting?"

Turning even redder, Mashiro stuttered out an answer. "N-Nothing! What are you doing just showing up uninvited!?"

Sou didn't answer as he walked into Mashiro's room.

"Sou! Now you're just coming right in!?"

"I wanted to see you." Sou answered calmly, looking at Mashiro and causing him to turn and even brighter shade of red (if that were even possible).

"What's that supposed to mean!? Didn't you see me enough in class today?" Mashiro paused, calming down enough so that the blush on his face was starting to fade.

"You still wanna hear it, Princess?"

"Did you just call me Princess!?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I like you?" Sou asked as he looked around the room.

"Quit it!" Mashiro snapped.  
There was a long silence as the two of them stared at each other. Mashiro had turned bright red again.

"Sou….What do you want?"

"What do you mean 'what'?"

Mashiro clenched his fists in irritation. "What is it? Why do you want to go out with me, Sou?"

"Huh?" Sou blinked, looking at Mashiro with a somewhat surprised expression on his face. "I never thought about it that way."

"What!? The just what do you want with me!?"

"What do I want?" Sou paused for a moment. "I'm a guy. What do you think I want?"

Mashiro blinked cluelessly. "Huh?"

Another, more uncomfortable long silence as the laughter of the other guys in the dorm could be heard outside of the room.

"Can I touch you?" Sou asks, finally breaking the silence. At this point the two of them are standing within easy reach of each other.

Mashiro's blush returned at that comment. "N-NO!"

Sou sighed and turned away from him. "I know. I know. I thought I'd ask anyway."

After a moment Mashiro whispered. "Fine. I don't care." He paused, "But only on top. I don't have anything to hide. I'm a guy. Go ahead."

Sou frowned, remembering the conversation that they'd had up on the roof earlier. "The whole 'I accept your challenge' thing again?"

Mashiro nodded. "That's right."

Sou got close to him again, resting his hand on Mashiro's chest.

Mashiro closed his eyes, the blush on his face turning a bright shade of red again.

Sou gently touched his cheek, looking almost as if he was going to kiss him. Slowly his hands drifted downward to Mashiro's neck, then his chest and stopped at his waist.

"That's enough." Mashiro whispered.

"I wasn't going to go any lower…"

"Still…that's enough."

"Why? Because you feel like you're going to lose?" Without waiting for the answer Sou got close enough to kiss him, but instead of kissing him on the lips he kissed Mashiro just above the eye.

Mashiro closed his eyes instinctively. _'I considered getting mad…and telling him off. But suddenly…I felt like…being touched like that…is what makes people feel closer. It's what brings people together.'_

**Days Later**

Mashiro ran into Sou in the hall. The two locked eyes for a moment before Mashiro took off down the hall, heading for the dorms.

Once he go to his dorm he was about to slam the door closed when Sou grabbed hold of it and forced it back open. Mashiro stared at him, a startled look on his face.

"What are you doing running away like that? It's practically an invitation to chase you, y'know. That's the kind of thing that makes you seem so femine!"

"How…just how am I-!? I can't be a girl!" He paused, closing his eyes tightly. "When I imagine myself as a guy everything just seems so much more difficult! I'm not like the girls at all! I couldn't ever be like them! So I'm just too…" He sighed, calming down slightly. "thinking of myself as a guy is just so much easier."

"So you're giving up 'cause it's easy?"

"Don't say it like that! Sou, you…would probably like a girl with long hair…someone who'd look good in a dress-! But you still-"

Sou frowned and forced the door the rest of the way open, causing Mashiro to stumble back into the wall behind him. "If you can't decide then I'll decide for you." He stood facing Mashiro. "Its true that no one can save you but yourself but…I always believed that everyone needs a source of strength…"

"Even you Sou?" Mashiro asked quietly. He looked Sou in the eye. "Is there anything I…If there's…anything I…can do for you…"

"This isn't about what you can do for me….your just…I…need you."

Mashiro stared at Sou wide-eyed and red faced.

Sou took a step toward him. "If there's any part of you at all that wants to be a girl, then…let me…" He hugged Mashiro tightly to him as they fell onto the bed.

'_For just a moment…I thought it'd be nice…to let my mind go blank and lose myself in the waves._' Mashiro closed his eyes as the two of them started kissing. _'If someone…if someone like Sou…would just choose for me. While my eyes were closed…he could make the choice for me. For one moment…just one moment…'_

Sou removed Mashiro's school jacket and started to push up his shirt. Slowly he trailed kisses down his neck to the sensitive place where his neck and shoulders joined.

Subconsciously Mashiro let out a soft moan, causing Sou to take his lips again. The two kissed for a moment before Sou again started trailing kisses down the neck of the boy under him, his hands undoing the belt that held Mashiro's pants up.

Mashiro was unable to bring himself to stop Sou even when he heard someone knocking at the door. It wasn't until Shinbashi spoke that Mashiro was snapped out of the comatose state that Sou's affections had put him in.

Just as he was about to get up Sou kissed him again, forcing him back down onto the bed. By now Sou had managed to remove Mashiro's belt and completely removed his shirt.

After a moment Sou started kissing Mashiro's neck again, sucking just enough to leave hickeys at the more sensitive areas and causing Mashiro to forget that Shinbashi had been trying to talk to him.

Within a matter of a couple minutes Mashiro was naked and Sou was in nothing other than his tie, pants and boxers. Just as Sou was about to get up to take them off Mashiro grabbed hold of the tie around Sou's neck and pulled him back down into a passionate kiss.

Keeping a hold of the tie while continuing to kiss Sou, Mashiro started to button Sou's pants, forcing them and his boxers down far enough to release the now very obvious erection that Sou was now sporting.

It was at this point that Sou reluctantly pulled away from Mashiro but it was only long enough to remove the remaining articles of clothing. The moment they were off Sou was on top of Mashiro again and hungrily claiming his lips.

Mashiro wrapped his arms around Sou's neck, pulling the other boy closer as he wantonly moaned deep in his throat while Sou caressed the lower half of his body.

Once he was sure that the boy beneath him was ready Sou entered him, not thinking much about the fact that Mashiro was very obviously a virgin. It took a whimper of pain to force that observation through Sou's sexually stimulated senses.

He looked down at the pained expression on Mashiro's face gently kissed him, wanting to reassure him that everything would be fine but not knowing how to do so.

Mashiro kissed him back and after a moment urged him to continue.

Sou smiled to himself and slowly started to move in and out of him. When he still felt a slightly resistance he lightly kissed the other boy's neck, wanting to distract him from the pain he was obviously still feeling.

It didn't take too long for Mashiro to relax completely and start moaning aloud. Sou took that as his que to increase the speed and strength of his thrusts.

The two didn't last long since it was Mashiro's first time and his climax forced Sou over the edge.

They laid in Mashiro's bed after Sou had pulled out of him.

Mashiro was curled up close to Sou, his head and hand resting on the other boy's chest. His eyes were closed as he listened to Sou's heartbeat begin to slow into a sleep rhythm.

Sou had an arm around Mashiro and was playing with his hair, his eyes closed. "I don't like girls with long hair…" He whispered.

**A/N:** There I did it. Sorry the end kind of sucked. I'm not that great at writing yoai anyways….I could easily make this into a longer story if people wanted me too but I'd rather wait and see what reviews end up coming up about it. Also, this is was one of those stories that was screaming at me to be written, it didn't have a plot line really. I left myself a couple of openings if I did decide to make it a longer story though.

Anyways! Review please? I really would like to know what you guys think, other than about the ending part cause I already know it stunk. .


End file.
